How Sesshomaru celebrates Christmas
by blonde.mindblower
Summary: Wrote this for a friend of mine... I hope she thinks that it doesn't suck...


-1**Okay, I'm not a big SesshoxRin person, and this is not romantic at all, but hopefully my friend will keep her promise and show me her NejixIno and MirxSan she was supposed to write for me for Christmas. I'm keeping my half of the bargain, so if it sucks, know that it's harder for me to write Inuyasha fics than Naruto. Don't ask.**

Jaken was all happy and bouncy. "Guess what tomorrow is Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru pretended to think for a minute. "Care to enlighten me, Jaken?"

Jaken and Rin both looked at each other and squealed, "It's Christmas!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "So what's your point?"

Rin's eyes went wide. "Lord Sesshomaru, don't you know that you're supposed to give presents to the one you love at Christmas?"

Sesshomaru let out a breath of relief. "Well, that saves me a whole heck of trouble."

Jaken looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that since I don't have any loved ones, I won't have to stress over this petty holiday."

Rin had a hurt look on her face, and tears welled up. "Does that mean you don't love me, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru twitched. "Oh crap. No, Rin, I didn't mean that at all."

Rin perked up. "Then does that mean you'll get me a prezzie?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Ugh, why not. I've got nothing better to do with my time."

Now Jaken was starting to feel left out. "Will I get a present too, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken with disdain. "Who do I look like to you, Santa Claus? Now get your grimy little claws off me."

Now Jaken started crying. "Why my Lord! I have served you faithfully-"

Sesshomaru claws his head. "You're a disgusting little imp I scraped up from a swamp. Why would I waste my resources on you?" Jaken then ran to the nearby river, crying his eyes out. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. "That was kind of harsh what you did to Master Jaken."

"Rin, do you really care?"

"No."

-Christmas Eve-

Sesshomaru silently crept around the busy marketplace of the village. He wasn't noticed because of all of the Santa suits and elves costumes people were wearing, that if a youkai with long silver hair came y, nobody would pay much attention. Kind of like Halloween, only cheerier. "Now, since Jaken practically worships me, he'd be brimming with joy if I bothered to get him anything. That means I don't have to put his interests into consideration. Rin, admires me also, but is more blunt about things. She's going to be harder to get something for Christmas. Right, I'll get Jaken the first random thing I see, and for Rin, I'll get something that looks sickenly girly. Perfect. That way, neither of the two will bug me about their presents." Sesshomaru scanned the market until he found a one-dollar stall. As he walked up, he noticed all of the random nick-nacks and things there, but the first thing he saw was a little plastic clock in the shape of a kitten. "Well, this should do for Jaken, seeing as it's plastic, and won't break on our travels. Now, anything that looks extremely girly…" He spotted by the hair accessories, a really sparkly orange lily hair clip. "Hmph, well, that took no time at all. Now to get these, force some sucker to wrap them up, and I should be good."

-Christmas Day-

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Open my gift first!"

"I wonder what you have given me, Jaken. Probably something worthless…"

Sesshomaru opened the poorly wrapped gift, and found a stunning sword sheath studded with diamonds, and other wealth that glistened so bright, it was hard to look at directly.

"Do you like it?! It's a sheath for Tokijin!"

"Hmph, it'll do."

"Open mine, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Well, why not." Sesshomaru opened Rin's gift to reveal a bouquet of orange lillies that didn't look unlike the clip she was already wearing in her hair.

"Thank you, Rin… I'm sure I'll find good use to these…"

Rin hugged Sesshomaru. "Merry Christmas, Lord Sesshomaru!"

-The End-

**Random ending, but what can I say. Well, review and tell how crappy it was if you feel like it, but I'm not going to pressure anyone. Hope it wasn't a complete waste of your life.**


End file.
